


A Settled Peace

by curiously_me



Series: 4th of July Stories [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Holoforms (Transformers), Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring holo-forms, fireworks, and a distinct lack of fighting, I give you a glimpse into a MUCH larger universe of Transformers stories that have not yet been posted.  Written for my Kiss Bingo Card, prompt "Other: to shut them up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Settled Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tradition of writing a story each year on the Fourth of July, while waiting for the fireworks show to begin. In 2011, I wrote this Transformers ficlet and finally decided I should share it, lol... I gotta say that this story is WAY less smutty than most of my July 4th Ficlets.

"And how exactly is this supposed to be an accurate test of our holographic selves?" The sarcasm in Sunstreaker's voice was readily apparent to anyone in his vicinity.

Ratchet rolled his eyes. He'd found the human habit oddly suited to his irritation with his fellow Autobots and made use of the gesture more frequently than he would like to admit.

"For the last time." He began on a huff, "The sheer number of humans will force you to keep your focus in order to maintain a solid holo-form at a distance from your bodies."

"And the reason you chose a fireworks show would be?" Ironhide asked, his scowl and crossed arms a perfect deterrent to any single human females thinking him fair game.

"That, my friend, is for entertainment only. We have much to be grateful and this is a holiday that celebrates freedom for our friends." Optimus said, walking up to the combined group of Autobots and former Decepticons.

'Cybertronians, all of us.' He thought, with a sense of relief so great that he almost wept.

Their war had raged for far too long and it was finally over, thanks to the native beings of this planet. Thanks to one Sam Witwicky, who hadn't asked for anything that had happened to him, but who had handled each and every situation with a maturity that Optimus had yet to see in humans twice his age.

Speaking of whom. Where was their young friend? Optimus looked around at those assembled; seeing the twins standing with a still recovering Starscream; the youngest of them all, Jolt, curled into Barricade's side, his blindness affecting both of his forms, causing him to rely more heavily on his bonded than he thought he should; Ratchet and Ironhide standing close to each other, carefully watching everything going on around them; and, still wary of this peace and those who'd agreed to it, his brother standing a few paces away from the others.

Optimus sighed deeply, about to head over to his brother's side, when he saw who was standing with him. Sam, Bumblebee, and Jazz stood with Megatron, holding conversation about one thing or another. Sam was gesturing wildly, with Bee adding his own antics to their tale, and Jazz was obviously holding back peels of laughter at their shenanigans. Megatron looked a strange mix of humored, horrified, and terribly confused.

Optimus smiled to himself. His brother had so much to learn about the forgiveness he had been granted.

"Sir?"

The soft voice and an equally soft touch on his arm drew Optimus' attention to the two mechs' holo-forms standing next to him.

"Yes, Jolt, what might I do for you?" He asked the young mech, acknowledging Barricade's presence with a nod.

"Well, I... That is, we were wondering if you'd like to join us? I mean, if you don't wish to, I would understand entirely, I just thought..." Jolt's voice petered out into silence.

Curious, Optimus looked to Barricade, a question in his eyes. Optimus had been the one to rescue the mechling from his imprisonment by the Fallen and knew that Jolt felt safest with both himself and Barricade nearby.

Barricade nodded agreeably and Optimus reached out, placing a gentle hand on Jolt's shoulder.

"I would be honored, my young friend. May I bring another?" He asked.

Jolt nodded frantically, holo-form fading and flickering for the briefest of moments before stabilizing again. "Oh, yes, sir! Of course! I wouldn't presume to..."

Barricade cut off his nervous rambling with a gentle kiss to Jolt's temple.

"Calm down, little one." He said, squeezing Jolt closer and letting the mechling find comfort in his strength.

"We will find a suitable area where we may all sit and will save you and your friend a place near us." Barricade said, before turning and leading Jolt off to stake out the best vantage point.

Optimus watched, content, as the others followed after, amused at Barricade's leadership of those around him. Shaking his head, he turned back to where his brother stood.

"It seems we are holding the others up." Megatron said, by way of greeting.

"Would you like to join us?" Optimus asked, feeling unsure of what his brother's answer would be.

Megatron looked up, meeting his eyes for a brief moment as a contented smile crossed his face.

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed. "Let's go! This is gonna be awesome!" He ran off, dragging Bumblebee and Megatron along with him by their arms and leaving Jazz and Optimus to follow at a more sedate pace.


End file.
